Acercándose a la muerte
by Scartt
Summary: No le importa el dolor ni la sangre que salía de sus heridas, la pantera solo quería una cosa y el único lugar donde la podía obtener era en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban los criminales más peligrosos que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar – Secuela de una promesa, una luz oscura


**Disculpa por la tardanza...** **yo pensaba que había publicado esto hace mucho por ese nunca lo subí hasta que me di cuenta por el comentario de Camille (Guest)**

 **Si no comenta no me doy cuenta... asi que gracias**

* * *

La pantera arrojo la lanza al suelo y fue hasta la entrada del palacio de jade, se detuvo un momento e hizo una larga respiración, miro a tras unos segundos para ver a todos los maestros viéndolo, la pantera siguió su camino a través del pueblo mientras todos los ciudadanos los lo veían y más atrás los maestros lo seguían a la misma velocidad

Todos sentían más curiosidad que el peligro por parte de esa pantera, por eso lo seguían, la pantera solo caminaba ignorándolos a todos e ignorando la sangre que salia de su abdomen, se aventuró en el bosque y llego a una gran cueva

La pantera desenvaino sus dos armas y entro, la oscuridad era todo lo que se veía pero más adentro aparecieron antorchas, y al seguir aparecieron lobos… algunos entrenando otros descansando algunos comiendo o afilando sus armas

Los maestro se quedaron atrás escondidos mientras la pantera echo una mirada rápida a todo el lugar y luego se acercó al primer lobo, le corto la garganta usando la daga de su mano izquierda y eso de inmediato alerto a todos los que estaban allí

Mientras todos se preparaban y alistaban la pantera se quedó allí viendo como agarraban sus armas y se ponían sus armaduras de cuero, cuando vio que todos estaban listos comenzó a caminar hacia el primero y ataco primero dando un golpe letal, atravesándole el cuello con su espada

Rápidamente saco la espada de su cuello y fue por el siguiente, la mayoría eran golpes letales a órganos de importancia como el corazón y los pulmones otros lograban boquear pero no sobrevivían al corte de garganta por parte de la daga, los pocos que pudieron intentar atacar la pantera desviaba sus ataques y daba una patada en la rodilla para cuando estuviera en el piso acabar con ese lobo

Después de seguir así durante más de una hora la pantera solo tenía unos pocos cortes superficiales y la gran herida en su estómago, todos los lobos estaban muertos y a punto de morir, a esos que tenían poco tiempo la pantera les pegunto donde estaban los lideres y todos le señalaron una puerta que estaba al final de la cueva

Pantera: terminemos con esto…

Se acercó a la puerta pero a unos metros de llegar se detuvo y corrió hacia atrás, al segundo hubo una explosión que destrozo los puerta y aparecieron algunos de los que faltaban, los cuatro nuevos criminales, un conejo experto en bombas, un leopardo que usaba una ballesta, un cerdo con una gran maza y una cabra con dos espadas

Al principio no parecían una amenaza pero al inicia la pelea ellos cuatro fueron los primeros en atacar… el primer virote de ballesta la pantera los esquivo por los pelos, el conejito arrojo trampas explosivas en las rutas de escape más probable de la pantera mientras la cabra y el cerdo iban directamente por la pantera

Entre eso dos llevaban a la pantera hacia las trampas pero no contaron que la pantera también podía usar esas trampas a su favor, en cuanto la pantera choco sus armas contra las de la cabra las soltó y agarro la muñecas de la cabra y las apretó usando sus garras, encuentro la cabra soltó sus espadas la pantera le empujó hacia la trampa y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el cerdo dejando atrás que la cabra muriera a causa de la trampa

Con el cerdo solo tuvo que esquivar hasta encontrar un momento y desarmarlo, luego fue un golpe con toda la fuerza de la maza enviándolo a unos centímetros de una trampa

Pantera: me fallo el cálculo… bueno – lanzo la maza hacia la trampa para activarla y acabar con el cerdo

El de la ballesta no perdió tiempo y comenzó un ataque tras otro apuntando hacia el corazón de la pantera, a pesar de tener cuidado con el leopardo la pantera no perdió de vista al conejito por lo que pudo ver cuando prendió la mecha de una bomba y se la arrojo

La pantera tomo la bomba que le lanzaron y se la arrojo al leopardo, ya tres cayeron dejando solo al conejito que comenzó a preparar otra bomba pero la pantera se arrojó a donde tenía su daga y desde el suelo le lanzo la daga al conejito haciendo que soltara la bomba justo en frente suyo

La pantera ya había acabado con todos ellos, solo faltaban unos pocos y terminaba, solo esperaba que no se desangrara antes de terminar, los maestro incluso intentaron detenerlo pero la pantera continuo su camino antes de que pudieran agarrando

 **Flashback**

La pantera estaba en un bar tomando como siempre lo hace, gastando el dinero que le robo a todos los que mato, ese día había un grupo de lobos en el bar a diferencia de los que siempre se veía parecía que estaban más tranquilos que otras veces hasta que llego un lobo un lobo y les hablo en voz baja, después de unos momentos todos los lobos salieron

La pantera se levantó de la mesa y dejo una pequeña bolsa de dinero y salió a seguir a los lobos, no sabía si era por el efecto del licor o que los lobos lo ignoraban pero los siguió sin problemas, hasta que llegaron a un pequeño restaurante son estaba un panda y los lobos parecían que querían matarlo, desde el punto de vista de la pantera parecían solo una víctima pero cuando los lobos atacaron y panda se defendió muy bien

Ningún ataque letal solo los dejaba fuera de combate pero hubo uno que se levantó para sacar una daga y se acercó al panda por su punto ciego, la pantera fue por ese y le detuvo de apuñalar a Po por la espalda, le agarro el brazo y lo torció detrás de su espalda

Pantera: nunca hay que confiarse en una pelea panda

Po: oye… lo tenía todo controlado – dice molesto por la actitud de la pantera

Pantera: claro que no, todavía se pueden levantar… es mejor dejarlo sin ningún motivo para que su vuelvan a levantar

 **Fin de flashback**

A pesar de los gritos de los maestros para y sus intentos para detenerlo, la pantera seguía caminando hacia una muerte segura

Pantera: solo un poco mas… – murmuro para si mismo


End file.
